ɗɑɱɑgɛ
by Leyendo
Summary: —¿Tu que sabes? — le pregunto mientras con su dedo índice tocaba su pecho— Tu, no sabes nada sobre mi. Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Canciones" del foro "Power Z


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Bueno, quise hacer el reto -u-U

**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z, no me pertenece**-si fuera mío, todos los chicos bailarían Yuma Yuma Yay(?)-.

Ah, emp… _"Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Canciones" del foro "Power Z". _Ademas, va dedicado a mi ADSADSADASDAS Ale-chan~ -Iatusape(?)-.

* * *

— No sabes cuanto me encantaría seguir con esta conversación, pero me temo; que no tengo tiempo — el sarcasmo fluía en cada palabra.

— Mentes. —habló el deteniendo el paso de su acompañante.

—¿Tu que sabes? — le pregunto mientras con su dedo índice tocaba su pecho— Tu, no sabes nada sobre mi.

* * *

— Lamento haberte confundido en algún momento, pero.. No quiero seguir con esto —hablo el con la mirada abajo — Adiós.

Era una idiota por haberle dicho esas palabras, pero prefería eso a una mentira. Aunque había caído muchas veces en esas palabras, en esa miradas llenas de "amor" y "sinceridad", en esas sonrisas "honestas". No era la primera vez que la relación se iba por el caño… Pero esta vez fue distinta. Esta vez, le dolió.

* * *

Se encontraba en su cama, sus mejores amigas estaban dormidas en su cama, de una forma incómoda… Las quería mucho, porque a pesar de ser a último momento su llamada para que la visitaran y la consolaran. Ninguna de las dos se opuso, vinieron a pesar de todo.

Miro que aun el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y que el ambiente era frío. Colocó sus pies en sus pantuflas favoritas y se dirigió al baño. Aunque el camino fue complicado, debido a las cristalinas lágrimas.

Dolor era lo que sentía en ese momento, no encontraba quien la pudiese comprender… Y por más ayuda que recibía, ninguna lograba efecto. Hasta había pensado ir a un psicólogo, estaba desesperada...

"_Mientras hay millones razones para irte, tu buscas una para quedarte, ese es tu problema_". Una frase que vino de la boca menos pensada para ella. Y tenía razón.

Y también una pregunta que pasó por su rabillo fue _¿Como se enteraron todos?._ Suponía que, como la gente siempre se mete en lo que no le incumbe.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente lo necesitaba. Miro el espejo, aquel delineador que tenía se escurría hasta el principio de sus mejillas, sus ojos rojos de tanto llanto. Que ella sabía que era por una razón estúpida, pero que la lastimo.

Miro la luz de su baño, luego al espejo ¿Había algo malo con ella? ¿No era linda? Al momento en el que se introducía en la tina. Una vez dentro, lloro. Lloro todo lo que no pudo frente a sus amigas, lloro todo lo que no puedo hacer frente a la gente, y sobre todo frente a él.

Sus ojos ardían por las muchas veces que había pasado su mano tratando inútilmente de que cesara el llanto. No podía, y no quería. Muy bien sabía que estaba llorando las múltiples veces que se sintió así, con o sin el.

Quería desahogarse hasta el límite y lo hizo. Había algo más, que por mas que quisiera… él aún estaba ahí, en su corazón. Y no entendía porque, la lastimo, la hirió, la hizo sentir mierda y varias veces la destruyó.

_¿Porque siempre me pasan cosas así? _Esa pregunta siempre estaba presente, había tenido anteriores novios que llegó a querer mas, por eso no entendía que era lo que lo ataba a él.

¿Que haría ahora ella? Si nuevamente diría que lo olvidaría y a los poco días volvería a intentar en su vida, para luego el la lastime y seguir con la cadena. Ella no quería sufrir mas…

Odiaba ser un objeto de diversión para el, ser sólo su sustento emocional, ser su peluche, estaba harta de serlo. Odiaba que él fuera celoso, que no confiara en ella. Detestaba su ego, que siempre presumía sus salidas nocturnas y sus múltiples amigas. Su forma de ser no era nada de lo que buscaba en una pareja, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, ella...

Ella, aun lo quería.

* * *

— Yo se todo de ti.— hablo el chico de ojos marrones. — O olvidas que salimos unas cuatro veces.

— Yo fui la idiota por creer en lo que me decías. — confesó la chica pelirroja — Pero, ¿Sabes algo? Yo te supere. Junte mi valor para decirte esto, para ver tu cara cuando supieras que pude hacer mucho sin ti. Mitch, todas las veces que te dije _Te amo_ eran de verdad. Ahora, con toda esa verdad, te digo que ya no me interesas y que te ruego me dejes pasar. —Pensaba dar un golpe al orgullo de el — Mi novio me esta esperando…

— Mientes. —sonrió él con lo poco que le quedaba de su orgullo — Tu no tienes novio.

La chica pelirroja sonrió, tomó a un chico que pasaba por ahí y lo beso.

— Ahora si, vete Mitch — sujeto la mano de aquel chico que desconocía y salió de aquel lugar.

Ahora toda esa valentía que había demostrado frente a el se esfumo.

— Lamento lo que paso. — se disculpo con el extraño de ojos rojos.

— Fue un idiota — le respondió aquel joven con el que se había topado, que era caracterizado por tener una mente abierta. — ¿Es tu novio?

— Lo era… Siempre me engaño. — se rió con melancolía.

— Me llamo Brick… — sacó un papel y anotó algo — Me encantaría volver a verla. Llámame…

La chica miró el papel y luego sonrió.

— Momoko, me llamo Momoko.

— Bueno, Momoko… Llámame, quisiera conocerte mejor — se paró y se fue, entonces se detuvo — ¿Quiere ir a tomar un café?

— ¿En este momento? — la chica se sorprendió por lo dicho por aquel joven, que había conocido hace unos minutos.

— Si, ¿Tiene algo para hacer? —

— No, me encantaría tomar un café con un extraño.

— A mi también me encantaría tomar un café con una extraña que me beso.

Se rieron.

* * *

ACSAJCKCJASKCJASCKAJCKASJCASKCJSACKAJCK, es todo~ Bueno, espero que les guste ¿Reviews? *-*

Se despide

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


End file.
